


coffee and tea

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Carrying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the title hints at a coffee shop au but it’s not one haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: “Akko and Diana had a date planned today! This was a rare occurrence considering the latter was never not studying or researching something into late hours of the night, and the former was constantly falling off of her broom and being left out of commission for a couple days, so it was their intent to make the most of this.Of course, nothing could ever be that easy.”—just ur good ol’ fluffy sickfic what else do I ever write tbh
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	coffee and tea

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tumblr prompt where character A jokingly feels character B’s forehead for a fever but realizes that they actually are sick

Akko and Diana had a date planned today! This was a rare occurrence considering the latter was never not studying or researching something into late hours of the night, and the former was constantly falling off of her broom and being left out of commission for a couple days, so it was their intent to make the most of this. 

Of course, nothing could ever be that easy. 

———

“What kind of tea are you gonna get today?” Akko asked with a grin. Her and Diana always started their days out at this nice café they found near the school. It was close enough that the energy of the sorcerer's stone would reach it, but they still always walked. It was about a fifteen minute walk, and they found that it was easier to enjoy each other’s company when they weren’t tens of feet in the air. 

“I was thinking of getting coffee instead, for once,” Diana said, looking down at her and Akko’s intertwined hands with a smile. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my Diana?!’ Akko asked, in shock. Diana just giggled slightly. 

“I assure you I’m the real me, Akko,” she replied, watching as Akko breathed an obviously feigned sigh of relief. 

“Alright, I’ll believe you. But are you sure you’re feeling oka-”

Akko had been reaching forward, attempting to jokingly check her girlfriend’s forehead for a fever. But after making contact with Diana’s face, she reeled back with a gasp. 

“Diana! You have a fever! What are you doing going out with me today?” Akko asked, now trying to examine her for any other signs of sickness. 

“I do?” Diana asked, her shock smaller but still resembling that of Akko’s.

“Yes, you  _ do _ ! Do you not feel sick?” Akko asked, slight confusion in her voice. 

“I am a bit tired, hence why I planned on ordering coffee. But I didn’t think it was anything of that much concern.”

Akko leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Diana’s, before pulling back with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Nothing of concern? You’re burning up, Diana!” Akko said, grabbing her hand and turning her around. “We’re going back.”

“Akko, I assure you I feel fine-”

“Yes, and that’s great! And we’re gonna get you in bed before you start feeling worse.”

Diana heaved a sigh, but didn’t protest anymore. She knew Akko was right. Akko led the way back, and she followed absentmindedly, smiling as Akko intertwined their fingers. 

When they were approaching the front entrance of school, Akko felt a light tug on her hand. 

Akko hummed, a questioning sound. “You okay? What is it?”

“May we pause for a bit?” Diana asked, almost timidly. “I'm beginning to feel faint.”

“Well, unless you wanna sit on the ground there’s really no where to stop. Unless…”

Akko trailed off, her eyes widening into an expression of realization. 

“I could carry you!” 

“N-never mind! I can make it!” 

“Scoop!” Akko said with a giggle, placing one arm under Diana’s back and another under her legs, picking her up bridal style. “Wow, you’re light.”

“Akko! I can walk sufficiently on my own!”

“Just give up already, Cavendish! I’m not putting you down until we’re in your room. Plus, I know you’re secretly enjoying this.” 

Akko smirked as Diana’s already-flushed face grew a bit more red. 

“I am doing nothing of the sort!”

“Yeah, sure you’re not,” Akko replied, giggling. Her expression softened ever so slightly as she added, “it’s alright, I’m enjoying it, too.”

“You… are?” Diana asked, her tone reflecting that of amazement. “You’re not the slightest bit… resentful that my apparent illness ended our date so abruptly?”

“You can drop the ‘apparent,’ you’re very obviously sick. And of course I’m not mad! I care about  _ you _ , Diana! Our date doesn’t matter.”

“I…” Diana hid her face in Akko’s shoulder. “I greatly care about you as well, Akko.”

Akko smiled, adjusting her hold on Diana to pull the girl closer into her chest. “I hope that’s really you and not the fever talking.”

Diana chuckled. “It is how I really feel. But alas, only whatever higher power there is, _and chariot_ , will ever truly know.”

“And chariot?” Akko parroted, giggling. “Why don’t we go ask her then, you big dork.”

“Yes, we shall ask her right away. You slightly shorter dork.” 

“You’re only seven centimeters taller! Jeez, it’s almost like I’m not the one carrying you right now!’

“If the circumstance ever arose, I am certain I could carry you as well.”

By this point, both witches were giggling at theirs and each other’s words. Diana hadn’t even realized they were approaching her room until Akko stopped outside the door. 

“Alright, put me down so I can manage to get my wand out to open the door,” Diana requested, lifting her head from Akko’s shoulder. 

“Hannah and Barbara aren’t here to open it?” Akko asked in response, unhappy about the prospect of not carrying Diana anymore. 

“I’m afraid not. They informed me earlier that they would be going to the library for a few hours.”

“Okay fine,” Akko replied as she gingerly put Diana back down on her own two feet, wrapping her arm around the girl's waist before she could sway. She watched as Diana pulled her wand from the loop in her belt that had been holding it with now slightly trembling hands, pulling her closer as she recited a short unlocking spell and opened the door. 

“You wanna go to the couch or your bed?” Akko asked, closing the door behind them. 

“I’d prefer my bed,” Diana responded. Akko nodded, looping her arms behind Diana’s back and legs and preparing to lift her again. 

“You needn’t carry me to walk ten steps, Akko.”

“I know I don’t  _ need  _ to, but I  _ want _ to! C’mon Diana, it’s not like anyone will see.”

Diana sighed, allowing herself to lean back into Akko’s arms. “Fine, if you must.”

Akko cheered, lifting the girl once again. Diana smiled, letting her head rest against Akko’s shoulder as they walked over to her corner of the room. 

After rounding the bookshelf, Akko pulled back the covers of Diana’s neatly made bed and piled up a few pillows, before setting Diana down on the mattress. The aforementioned witch let her eyes slip shut as she let her head fall back onto the pillow. 

Akko sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Diana’s forehead. She pulled back with an exaggerated cry of discontent. 

“Jeez, I think you got worse,” Akko said, biting her lip worriedly. “You guys don’t have a thermometer in here, do you.”

“I do not believe that we do, no.” Diana’s eyes remained shut as she spoke. 

“Okay. If you get any worse I’ll take you to the nurse, and you’re not allowed to protest.”

Diana chuckled, opened her eyes to look up at Akko. “Would you carry me?”

“Of course!”

“Well then, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Diana let her eyes slip shut once more, and Akko noticed her shiver slightly. Akko pulled the covers up to her chin. 

“You cold?”

Diana made a noise, almost like a groan, shaking her head. “I'm quite warm actually, but shivering.”

Akko looked at her with concern. “You poor thing, I wish there was more I could do.”

“You’ve done considerably enough already, Akko.”

Akko smiled at that, reaching her hand under the covers until she found Diana’s, rubbing her thumb on the ailing girl’s palm. Diana rolled onto her side, pressing her face against Akko’s leg. 

“Would you mind if I tried to get some sleep?” Diana asked, her voice a mere whisper compared to how she usually spoke. 

“Yeah, yeah get some sleep. I should get going, anyways.”

Akko went to stand up, until she felt Diana’s arms loosely wrap around her waist, just strong enough to keep her from getting up. 

“I was not trying to imply that you should leave.”

“You… weren’t?  _ Oh!”  _

Akko flopped down onto the bed next to Diana, wrapping her arms loosely around the girl’s figure. Diana curled up against Akko in return. 

A giggle escaped from Akko’s lips. “This  _ is  _ what you meant, right?”

“...essentially, yes.”

“If you wanna cuddle, you can just ask me directly, Diana. You know I’m not gonna say no.”

Diana felt a heat rise to her cheeks. “I will keep that in mind. Thank you, Akko.”

Akko smiled, carding her fingers down Diana’s scalp and through her hair. Before long, she had lulled the girl to sleep, and listening to Diana’s evened out breaths didn’t take long to lull her to sleep as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> THE “SCOOP” WAS AN OWL HOUSE REFERENCE WHO GOT IT?
> 
> also it’s been over a year since I’ve written for this fandom so uhm pls leave kudos and comment if u enjoyed and thanks for reading :)


End file.
